Talent Show Hottness
by punklove135
Summary: When a talent show comes up in the Hogwarts school, it brings a new light to Draco and Harry...FLUFF INSUES! first fic...plz b nice and R


Title: Talent Show Hottness

Summary: At Hogwarts, the school decided to have a talent show and it just so happens that the 2 hottest guys in the school have the hottest voices as well…

Rating: PG-13

Author: punklove135

Disclaimer: No way and no how do I own the Harry Potter characters…if I did Draco and Harry would be making out constantly…- and I don't own the songs

On with the show!

"Harry! COME ON! Tell us what your going to sing! It's killing everyone…we wanna know!' begged Ron while eating breakfast in the great hall. You see, about a month ago the school had decided that to make the year a bit more cheerful (a/n: o ya..i mean w/ that going on..no one will EVER think about Voldemort and his demonicness rolls eyes) they decided to host a talent show.

So now, it's the day of the talent show and everyone is buzzing about trying to get their acts and things together.

"I'm not going to tell you Ron, you will just have to see when it's my turn just like everyone else…," Harry said with a smirk.

"Ugh… this sucks…."Ron replied, Harry just laughed at him.

"You know, sometimes you're to nosey for your own good," Harry said with a grin as Ron play glared at him. "Anyways, I'll see you at the show…I've gotta go get ready! Bye!" Harry yelled as he ran off.

Fast forward to talent show

"Alright guys! It's time for Hogwarts first ever TALENT SHOW!" Announced Jordan through the microphone. "Alright, please welcome our first performer….DRACO MALFOY!" The hall turned to startled gasps and whispers as Draco stepped out on stage. The Slytherins (sp?) erupted into applause as the rest of the hall watched in silence. (btw: everyone knows that draco and a few other slytherins are on the light side and also he and harry r gay…just thought u should know that lol))

Soft music started to play as Draco began to sing…

_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be fated to telling only lies  
_

Draco looked in the crowd to find himself locked eyes with Harry Potter. As much as he wanted to he couldn't pull his eyes away. His silver blue eyes compelled to Harry's emerald.

Chorus

_But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free_

_No one knows what its like  
To feel these feelings  
Like i do, and i blame you!  
No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through_

_Chorus (sry… I'm too lazy to write the chorus over again)_

_Discover l.i.m.p. say it x4  
No one knows what its like  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
Behind blue eyes  
No one knows how to say  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies  
_

_Chorus_

_No one knows what its like  
To be the bad man, to be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes._

_The hall erupted in cheers as he finished his performance. But he didn't care about the others, all he cared about was the eyes he was staring in too. Harry's eyes had changed from curiosity to lust and…love? It took all of Draco's will power to just walk off the stage instead of pouncing on him._

_A few more people preformed and then…it was Harry's turn._

_"ALRIGHT GIVE IT UP FOR HARRY POTTER!" The entire hall erupted into cheers when he came on stage. And boy, did he look good! His usual robes were replaced with tight black leather pants with chains dangling on the side, his shirt was skin tight and said "Punk Love", and not to mention his black eyeliner and blood red tips at the end of his hair- which wasn't as bad as it had been the past few years. Now, instead of the "I just woke up look" it was the "I just got shagged look."_

_Everyone in the hall got quiet, but it didn't stay that way very long. The hall quickly erupted in loud banging music and a band appeared behind him._

_"Alright now, I want everyone to get up outta there seats and jump the fuck up!"_

_Circling your_

_Circling your  
Circling your head, contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth, I got a doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out, see you later  
I see your fantasy, you wanna make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads, yeah, well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide  
_

_CHORUS:  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong, we're headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
If this is not where you belong  
_

_I can't give everything away, I won't give everything away  
_

_Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best  
I see your full of shit and that's alright  
That's how you play, I guess you get through every night  
Well now that's over  
_

_I see your fantasy, you wanna make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads, yeah, well now that's over_

_I see your motives inside, decisions to hide  
_

_Somehow, in the midst of all the jumping, yelling, and screaming; Draco and Harry locked eyes again. Except now, all they could see in each others eyes were lust. It was overpowering them…  
_

_CHORUS_

_I can't give everything away_

_(this is not where you belong)  
I won't give everything away_

_I know, I know all about_

_I know, I know all about_

_I know, I know all about  
I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide_

_CHORUS  
_

_I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away_

_(this is not where you belong)_

_The crowd went wild (yes yes I know…very corny…but it was the only thing I could think of…__--)!_

_fast forward after talent show_

Harry POV

I found myself in the library for some odd reason. I know I didn't go there to study, pfft…who cares about that. The library was the same as usual, calm, and very quiet. I put sat down in my favorite chair- silver, very old, but very comfortable. Just as I sat down Draco came in…

We just sat there looking at each other. We didn't say anything. I was afraid to say anything. Then he did something I never expected. He walked over to me, our eyes never breaking contact; he stopped right in front of me. I was kind of fearful, having no idea what he was going to do or say. He put his left hand on my left cheek, trailed his fingers down my face, lightly brushing them over my lips and finally rested them on my chin. I was in shock. 'What on earth are you doing, Draco!" my mind screamed.

He then tilted my head to the left, leaned in and kissed me. I was shocked, but only for about a second. The kiss was heaven, so soft, so full of passion. His lips were so soft. I melted right there. It was a good thing I was sitting down or I probably would have been on the floor. Feeling him lick my bottom lip asking for entrance, I gladly give it. He slipped his tongue in my mouth, exploring every part of my mouth as if he couldn't get enough of the taste of me.

When my tongue was in his mouth his taste was intoxicating. I couldn't get enough of it. Draco tasted of vanilla and spice. Eventually we needed to breathe; so we broke the kiss gasping for air. My eyes were still closed as he rested his forehead against mine our noses touching lightly. In a very low voice almost a whisper he said, "I love you." And then silently and gracefully walked away...

_A/N: Hello! This is my very first Fic so please be nice? Tell me if I should continue or not! I know…I know…it started out like a talent show…but I got sitracked! Gimmie a break!_

_333PL135 -_


End file.
